Uma Nova Cullen  Clar  meu passado esta de volta
by Rosatais
Summary: depois de tudo que aconteceu, Bella foi atrás de James e Edward ficou paranóico. a mudança que Ed ocasionou, me trouxera surpresas não imagináveis. ATENÇÃO,alguns capitulos contém castigo físico doméstico e não sexual, se NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.
1. Chapter 1

O tempo passou rapidamente, um grupo de vampiros apareceu e tentou mata-la, ou ela tentou se matar não sei mas essa deve ser a unica resposta para a atitude da menina, ela louca foi atrás do vampiro sozinha.

Alguns meses se passaram até o aniversario da menina, que de t o azarenta cortou o dedo com papel de presente.

Ed surtou decidiu que iriamos nos mudar, como se somente a vida dele fosse afetada.  
>Mas ao contrario do que ele acha não somente a vida dele que afetada. Com a mudan a o Ed sumiu papai e mam e não fazem ideia de onde ele esta, Alice e Jasper foram atrás do passado da Alli, Rose e Emm foram para Paris at a casa ficar pronta, afinal nos mudamos as correndo e de uma hora para a outra.<p>

O primeiro mes passou correndo, papai passava o dia todo no hospital,e mam e passou o mes de novembro decorando a casa, resultado eu mal os via. Eu continuei a escola novembro inteiro e fiz uma amizade com uma menina chamada Rebeca, ou Bec como a chamavamos.

No inicio de dezembro Alice e Jasper voltaram para casa. Dias depois sai com Bec e uns amigos dela, fomos ao shopping assistimos um filme, decidimos ir comer.

- Vão na frente - disse para Bec no caminho para a praça de alimentação vou ao banheiro.

- Ta não demora.

Fui ao banheiro e quando estava lavando a mão uma menina entrou ela tinha cabelos loiros até um pouco depois dos ombros, usava um vestido vermelho e uma bolsa da mesma cor, botas pretas de camurça. Mas nada disso foi o que me chamou atenção a menina me olhava paralisada, totalmente sem fala, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixinho fora da gua.

- Clar? - disse de repente como se isso a causa-se dor.

- Como sabe meu nome? - perguntei a encarando.

- Você não um fantasma? - que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

- Não, com certeza não. E você quem ?

- Sou Anne. Maryanne Mercucci.

- Maryanne do que?

- Então sabe quem eu sou?

- Não - disse um pouco mais alto do que esperava.

- Por que você sumiu, sabia que todos pensam que esta morta.

- Todos? Todos quem?

- Você sempre foi irresponsável, mas não sabia que era tanto.

- Quer me dizer do que esta falando - gritei, fazendo assim finalmente a menina me ouvir.

- Estou dizendo que você não devia ter sumido depois do incendio - disse ela mais calma

- papai esta louco atrás de você .

- Quem você ?

- Eu já disse.

- Sei, sei mais como eu não me lembro de você ?

- Do que se lembra?

- De quase nada.

- Então esta explicado.

- Do que exatamente, eu deveria me lembrar?

- Eramos trás a principio, nenhum de nos biologicamente de nossos pais. Você , Peter e eu. Você e Peter eram bem unidos, e eu para vocês era a esquisita. Um pouco antes do incendio vieram John e Mellany. Naquela noite você foi para um lado com Mel e eu para outro com John. Quando voltei com ajuda, não conseguiam encontra-las o corpo de Peter foi achado na floresta, e o da mamãe queimou com a casa.

- Não, não pode ser quero que fique longe de mim - disse antes de sair de la correndo, minha vista estava embasada pelas lagrimas.

Parei na mesa onde Bec estava sentada. Ela me olhou assustada.

- O que ouve - perguntou se levantando.

- Nada Bec estou bem - disse pegando minha bolsa eu estou indo.

- Vai sozinha?

- Eu pego um taxi. Pode ficar tranquila vou ficar bem.

Saindo do shopping, peguei o primeiro taxi dando a ele o endereço, que era uma casa em um condominio fechado com poucas familias, sendo uma delas os Denali.

A casa estava quieta, Jazz estava no escritório lendo, os outros não fazia ideia. Me tranquei no quarto, e joguei-me na cama sem banho e com roupa da rua.

...

_um menino de uns quatro ou cinco me puxava pela mão, corriamos na floresta chamando dois nomes. Entramos em uma clareira onde estava uma menina loirinha, da mesma idade, e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, que estava de braços abertos._

_..._

_um menino com por volta de uns quinze anos, com roupas tipo década de 60. dançávamos em uma daquelas baladinhas de época, est vamos bem próximos um do outro. Como se a qualquer momento fossemos nos beijar._

_..._

_três adolescente uma menina,a menina do shopping, um menino, o mesmo da balada só que mais velho, e eu com os cabelos cacheados, como cabelos de época._

_- Papai vai matar vocês dizia a menina que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro como puderam ficar um dia inteiro fora de casa e não dar uma noticia?_

_- Para de exagero Anninha - disse o menino com um sorriso maroto - estávamos nos divertindo, devia vir junto, estamos de férias e vocês fica aqui trancada._

_- Pra que, por que conhecer pessoas com quem você não pode se envolver, que nunca mais poder ver na vida. Pra que se magoar desta maneira._

_- Há Anne - eu disse - você sentimental demais._

_- Fala isso porque vocês já tem um ao outro - respondeu saindo do quarto e batendo a porta._

_..._

acordei confusa, com batidas na porta do meu quarto, levei um tempo para me situar e notar que estava em casa no Alasca.

- Clar se não abrir a porta nos vamos arrombar ouvia a voz de Emmett, ligeiramente brava.

Caminhei sem a minima vontade até o porta e a destranquei.

- O que foi não se pode mais dormir em paz nessa casa - disse agora eu estava brava.

- Estava chorando - disse Rose passando os dedos frios em meu rosto.

- Não interessa Roselie, o que quer?

- Estávamos no shopping e encontramos com sua amiga ela disse que já tinha vindo para casa, chorando.

- Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar - disse fechando a porta, mas Rose me impediu.

- Tem certeza de que não quer nos disser o que esta acontecendo.

- Não.

Fechei a porta e corri para o telefone. Disquei o n mero de Forks.

Demorou para atender, e quando foi feito uma voz fina e infantil gritou um _Alo_ no meu ouvido.

- Posso falar com Magali Osze.

- _Clalo vou chama-la_ - disse a mesma vozinha infantil.

- _Alo_ - falou uma voz feminina e preocupada no telefone.

- Mag, Clar.

- _Clar? Clar Cullen?_

- Isso. Mag por acaso, quando eu fui para o orfanato lhe disseram algo sobre eu ter irmãos?

- _Por que esta me perguntando isso_ - perguntou nervosa.

- Por que ficou nervosa? Mag eu quero a verdade, preciso que me diga a verdade.

- _Sim. Clar precisa me escutar. Só um corpo foi encontrado alem do de sua mãe. As autoridades acham que eles foram sequestrados, por isso lhe mandaram para outra cidade para ficar segura._

- Deviam ter me contado isso antes.

_- Para que para ir atrás deles._

- NÃO. Eles não foram sequestrados, estão com meu pai. Talvez se tivessem me contado eu tivesse lembrado - disse e desliguei as lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos como cascatas.

Sai do quartos decidida a não ignorar mais a MINHA familia, MEU pai saia do escritório, corri e me joguei em cima dele.

- Por favor papai vamos nos mudar, por favor - pedia em quanto molhava sua camisa com minhas lagrimas.

- Querida? Clar, filha o que ouve?

- Por favor papai, vocês se mudaram de Forks por causa do Ed, agora por minha causa.

- Filha,olha pro papai ele - disse levantando meu queixo para fita-lo - que esta acontecendo? Conta pro papai ajuda-la.

Fiz sinal negativo com a cabeça não queria contar isso para ninguém. Soutei-me dos braços do meu pai e corri escada abaixo, jogando-me agora sobre a mamãe.

- Mamãe convence o papai a voltar para Forks.

- Forks - interrompeu Alice - Ed n o vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

- Edward. Edward. Edward, sempre o Edward - gritei e subi as escadas me trancando novamente no meu quarto.

O tempo passou rápido e nosso natal foi horrível até isso o Edward conseguiu destruir. Minhas aulas logo recomeçaram e logo no primeiro dia quem eu encontro na frente da escola: A menina do shopping com um menino de uns quatro, cinco anos mais ou menos, com cabelos pretos que caiam em cachinhos perfeitos e que me lembravam o Emmett.

- Precisamos conversar disse a menina loira me segurando pelo braço.

- realmente precisamos.

Ela deixou o menino com a professora, e nós duas fomos a um café , ela me contou varias coisas, a partir da passamos a nos encontrar todos os dias, eu matava aula para nos encontrarmos e ela não trabalhava no turno da manhã . Em todo esse tempo que passamos conversando ela me contou varias coisas.

Como o fato deu ter sido a companheira do Peter, e de John e Mell serem nossos filhos. Que Hele não nos achava com maturidade suficiente para criar duas crianças, e que por incrével que pare a nos concordamos, ou que o crescimento de John pelo menos não é acelerado e ela não sabe explicar o motivo.

Ela se tornou minha amiga e eu parei de chama-la de garota loira e passei a chama-la pelo nome Anne.

Mais de dois messes se passaram desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez no shopping, estávamos por volta de fevereiro, a casa estava um pandemónio, mamãe quer de qualquer forma arrancar das meninas o paradeiro de Edward. Jasper tenta ao máximo controlar os animos. Papai já não sabe mais o que fazer e Emmett era de longe a alegria que sempre foi.

Queria me livrar dos nimos dessa casa e resolvi ligar para os meus antigos amigo.  
>Sai de casa e fui para perto de um lago do condomínio, liguei para o Jack direto do meu celular e por incrível que pare a foi ele quem atendeu, com uma voz rouca e embriagada de sono.<p>

- Jack - eu paticamente gritei.

- Quem esta falando - perguntou ele confuso.

- Clar, vai me disser que já se esqueceu de mim.

- Por que esta me ligando em?

- Porque somos amigos - falei em um tom de pergunta.

- Não somos amigos, não sou amigo de coisas como você .

- Jack por que esta falando comigo tão grosseiramente?

- Você fez sua escolha quando foi embora com eles.

- Jack do que esta falando eles são minha família?

- Você fez sua escolha - disse e desligou.

Eu corri para casa só querendo o meu quarto, e quando abro a porta acho minha mãe estérica como anda nos últimos dias, correndo atrás da Alice com o chinelo na mão.

Corri pro meu quarto sem ligar para o que acontecia me joguei na cama e chorei até adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com mãos geladas passando pelo meu rosto, virei para o lado e me cobri com a coberta.

- Filhinha por que estava chorando – perguntou minha mãe.

- Por que se importa? Até minutos atrás estava estérica por causa do Edward, e nem se quer lembrava do resto, por que não volta a fazer o mesmo.

- Filha isso não é verdade – disse ela puxando minha coberta.

- É sim, deste que essa mudança começou, tudo gira em torno do Edward, é como se ele fosse o dono do mundo. Vocês fizeram todas as vontades dele, só as dele. - disse tudo depois de me sentar.

- Isso não é verdade – disse ela - diga algo que você queria que tivéssemos feito que não fizemos?

- Eu queria ter me mudado no inicio de dezembro, vocês nem se que me deram ouvido. E nesse minuto quero que me deixe no meu quarto em paz, mas isso também é muito difícil.

Minha mãe saiu do quarto chorando, voltei a me deitar e a dormir.

Acordei novamente com mãos geladas em meu rosto.

- Ai Mãe droga, já disse que quero que me deixe em paz, é tão difícil fazer isso – eu gritei me sentando, só para dar de cara com meu pai – a é você.

- Sim sou eu, mas mesmo se não fosse isso não é jeito de tratar a sua mãe – disse ele bravo.

- Desculpe, eu só quero ficar sozinha um pouco, só isso.

- O que esta acontecendo você esta estranha, eu venho notando isso a um tempo.

- Nenhum de nós somos os mesmos de antes, é só olhar em volta para ver isso.

Meu pai não voltou a falar comigo nos dias que se passaram. E o clima cada vez pesava mais.

- Jazz, esta triste?

- Não lindinha estou preocupado.

- Esta mentindo você esta é se sentindo culpado.

- Tudo isso é culpa minha, a mudança, e todas as conseqüências que vieram com ela.

- Isso não é verdade. Tudo isso é culpa de Edward.

- Olhe para você. Esta com os olhos fundos como um abismo.

- Um dia lhe contarei tudo que mudou.

Um tempo se passou. E nesse momento estou com Alice na Mercedes de Carlisle, a caminho de Forks. Alli teve uma visão da Bella se jogando de um penhasco, todos estão com medo da reação do Edward que adora um drama. Estacionamos o carro em frente a casa, e entramos estava vazia.

Um tempo depois a porta se abriu, e por ela passou uma Bella encharcada. Conversamos e notamos que tinha sido um mal entendido. De repente a casa se encheu de um cheiro de madeira, plantas e terra, apesar de tudo um cheiro bom, agradável.

- Que cheiro é esse de cachorro molhado – perguntou Alice como se o cheiro fosse horrível.

- Provavelmente eu – disse Bella se cheirando – ou Jack.

Eu fiquei tensa, não podia ser o Jack de que eu estava pensando, minhas duvidas foram tiradas quando um homem alto e musculoso passou pela porta, era o Jack, mais alto e forte, mas ele.

- Alli eu vou caçar, qualquer coisa me liga estou no celular – disse dando as costas para ele e indo correndo para a floresta.

Caçei uns veados, só para matar o tempo, e corri um pouco pela floresta, quando vi estava quase em frente ao orfanato, minha visão começou a ficar turva me apoiei na arvore quando fleches começaram a passar na minha mente.

_Eu corria com um bebezinho em meus braços, olhava constante mente para trás para saber se alguem me seguia, sabia que estava em perigo, mas em hipótese alguma eu poderia por ela em perigo. _

_Eu já havia corrido muito e já estava fora dos limites da cidade, aqui por perto só tinha um orfanato, rodeado por flores, um orfanato de freiras que minha mãe costumava ajudar. _

_O orfanato era minha única escolha. Bati na porta e esperei que atendessem, uma noviça foi quem atendeu a porta._

_- Pois não em que posso ajuda-la – disse ela educada._

_- Precisa me escutar com atenção – disse olhando para todos os lados – tem pessoas atrás de mim, não posso coloca-la em perigo, não sou mãe dela, sou irmã, minha mãe acho que já esta morta, preciso que cuidem dela, até eu ou um de meus irmão fiemos busca-la – disse entregando uma linda menininha adormecida para a noviça._

_- Cuidaremos bem dela, não se preocupe querida. Não quer se esconder também._

_- Não posso coloca-la em perigo, e nem a vocês, ficarei bem não sou tão fraca quanto ela. Obrigada irmã._

_E voltei a correr pela floresta._  
>...<p>

- Eu a achei – disse tremula para mim mesma.

No caminho para a casa de Bella, telefonei para Anne e pedi que ela a busca-se depois decidiríamos o que fazer.

Ao chegar na casa da Bella encontrei Alice e Bella se preparando para sair entrei no carro já perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Ed vai para Volterra pedir que os Volture o mate – disse Alli pegando o celular.

A droga, eu em Volterra isso não vai dar certo.

- O papai pode resolver isso não pode?

- Ele vai saber e acelerara a decisão, ele precisa ver a Bella.

Minha raiva do Edward que já não era pouca só fez piorar. Eu fui a viagem inteira maquinando o que fazer, no fim das contas quando chegamos a Volterra eu já sabia o que fazer.

Bella sai correndo para impedir o Edward, eu e Alice fomos atrás, puxei o braço de Alice a fazendo parar, ela me encarou sem entender.

- O que houve? - perguntou ela demonstrando nervosismo e medo.

- Não posso continuar, não posso enfrentar os Volture, sinto muito – sussurrei e sai correndo.

A praça me trazia lembranças, e naquele momento eu soube o que fazer, peguei meu celular e disquei, torcendo para o número ainda ser o mesmo, uma mulher atendeu.

-_Alo?_ - a voz incrivelmente surpresa pela ligação.

- _É do castelo Volture_ – perguntei caminhando para a floresta.

- _Sim com quem deseja falar?_

_- Com Alec, poderia pedir para ele encontrar comigo urgente no flet da floresta._

- _Claro e por acaso quem seria você._

_- Diga simplesmente P.C. E diga para ele vir sozinho._

Desliguei o telefone e continuei meu caminho rapidamente para dentro da floresta até achar uma cabana, que eu e meus irmão acostumamos usar quando passávamos férias por aqui. Ele não demorou muito a chegar, e me olhava como se visse um fantasma.

- Não diga nada – cortei antes dele dizer algo – só me escute com atenção.

- Até pouco tempo atrás estava sem memoria, mas mesmo agora tendo recuperado a memoria não voltarei para Volterra, nesse momento estão no castelo dois amigos meus e uma humana. Eu quero que eles saiam de Volterra vivos, os três. E diga a eles que encontramos a Mel.

Dizendo isso sai correndo, e logo vi ele correndo no caminho oposto em direção ao castelo. Voltei para a praça em que Alice tinha me deixados, e aguardei, pouco tempo depois de escurecer eles apareceram.

Na viagem de volta Alice veio me dizendo tudo que aconteceu no castelo, que Bella deveria se tornar vampira e que a decisão deles mudou rapidamente. Eu dormi no avião e não vi quando chegamos. Acordei tempos depois com gritos pela casa, fechei novamente os olhos e virei para o lado só então notei o cheiro de hortelã, abri os olhos assustada e olhei atentamente em volta, estava no meu quarto de Forks. Corri escoda abaixo, só para parar no ultimo degrau e arregalar os olhos para a cena a minha frente o Edward estava apanhando. Mas logo desfiz a cara de assustada ele estava mesmo merecendo umas palmadas.

Logo depois da surra do Edward papai mandou todos para a sala da jantar, e ficou na sala com ele, não estava nem ai para a conversa deles então fui para a cozinha, estava com muita fome e sede. Estava comendo um sanduíche natural quando meu pai apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Eu quero todos na sala de jantar – disse ele ainda com a expressão brava

– pode terminar de comer lá, deve estar realmente com fome.

- E com sede sai para caçar comigo depois – pedi com carinha de anjo.

- Claro! agora para sala.

Ao chegarmos na sala, mamãe estava ao lado do Emm com o chinelo na mão acho que para ele não fazer piadinhas do Edward, Alice estava nervosa, acho que por conta do carro que ela roubo na Itália, Rose parecia ressentida e Jazz estava com certeza nervoso. Edward era só constrangimento, minha vontade era de rir, por que no final das contas nos voltamos, ele podia ter polpado o sofrimento de muita gente se não tive-se começado essa loucura.

Me sentei ao lado do Jazz. Nossos pais ficaram de pé, ela de braços cruzados com um chinelo na mão e ele com os punhos fechados pressionados contra a mesa, cuja a madeira polida refletiu o seu rosto sereno e sério.

- Bom antes de mais nada, Vamos ouvir de Edward o motivo de sua punição, pra que todos e inclusive ele, saibam que houve um motivo justo por trás dela, e também pra que lhes sirva de exemplo – Edward encheu os olhos de veneno, por conta da vergonha e do constrangimento.

- Precisa de ajuda filho? - Ele perguntou e meu irmão afirmou ainda de cabeça baixa, então começou a perguntar pra que ele respondesse. Eu não sabia disser o que eu teria escolhido, qual dos dois era mais constrangedor, falar sozinho ou responder as perguntas, pelo menos papai não o obrigou a olhar pra nós.

- Quando chegou, você ganhou 50 palmadas deitado no meu colo, no traseiro nu, por que isso aconteceu? - papai começou.

- Por que eu viajei para o Brasil escondido – respondeu ele humildemente.

- Depois eu busquei uma vara verde e te dei uma surra de pé nas pernas e no traseiro, ainda sem as calças, por quê?

- Porque quando eu estava no Brasil, o senhor me mandou Voltar e eu desobedeci.

- Em seguida eu te levei pra o banheiro, tirei a sua roupa e te dei uma surra de mangueira, qual foi a razão?

- Porque eu não me cuidei enquanto estive fora, não tomei banho nem me alimentei. - só então olhando atentamente para ele pude notar que ele não estava mas.. imundo.

- E por fim todos viram que você levou uma surra severa com o cinto da disciplina, por quê?

- Por que eu fui pra Ita-...

- Não foi essa a pergunta Edward, por que todos viram seu traseiro sendo surrado? - papai tornou a pergunta-lo

- P-Porque eu pulei a ja-nela do es-critório - Ele falou como se estivesse realizando naquele momento o motivo de ter apanhado na frente de todos.

- E por que foi que eu te joguei dentro de casa tão irritado a ponto de você cair? - jogo foi? essa parte eu perdi.

- Por que eu fiquei correndo no quintal.

- E qual foi o motivo de você levar uma cintada na mão. - Edward pareceu quere desaparecer.

- Por...que...eu...tampei...a minha...bunda.

- Arrãmmm!- mamãe pigarreou pela escolha do palavreado.

- Meu traseiro, cobri meu traseiro – corrigiu-se rapidamente.

- E por que você levou tantas cintadas e tão severas? - porque é mimado tive a imensa vontade de responde.

- Porque eu fui pra Itália e pedi pra os Volture me matarem. - ele falou me olhando com carinha de cachorro sem dono, como se isso me comove-se.

- E...

- Arrisquei a vida das minhas irmãs e da Bella – disse ele desviando os olhos de mim.

- E...

- Por que cacei Victória sozinho...

- E por fim, por que está sendo obrigado a repetir tudo isso diante de toda a família.

- Porque não tinha entendido meu castigo direito e fui rebelde com o senhor.

Meu pai fez um aceno satisfeito com a cabeça, como quem acaba de realizar uma tarefa e vai adiante com outro assunto, mas então minha mãe interrompeu.

- Não acabou não, por que você ficou de castigo no canto da sala? - perguntou ela nem sabia que ele tinha ficado de castigo depois da surra.

Edward olhou confuso pra o meu pai, e ele acenou com a cabeça para que ele respondesse, mas antes disso, Emmett, que já não se agüentava mais, soltou uma piada.

- Por que ele deu um de bebezinho da mamãe – e gargalhou, não me segurei e comecei a rir junto kkkkk.

Emm fugia da mamãe que o ameaçava com o chinelo, porem eu não conseguia parar de rir mesmo com o olhar severo de repreensão do meu pai.

- Chega você também Clar – disse minha mãe repreendendo – ou quer apanhar também – fiz o melhor para me recompor e parar de rir.

- Porque eu me recusei a falar com o senhor e chamei a senhora. - respondeu Edward, me fazendo entender em fim a piada.

Meu pai passou a falar das partes envolvidas, a Rose que ligou para o Edward no Brasil, e olhou para Alice e Jasper, que engoliu em seco, já ela permaneceu catatomica.

- Mary Alice Cullen!...Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? Nada de visões enquanto estivermos reunidos, a menos que seja necessário, eu sempre decido suas punições no último momento, então, a menos que você esteja planejando contar agora mesmo como foi que vocês saíram de Voltera sem gastar um único centavo, eu posso dizer que uma bela palmada te espera, não precisa olhar o futuro – oww esse assunto também me envolve.

- Alice fez uma carinha de choro que derreteu meu pai no mesmo instante.

- Bonequinha, não precisa chorar, o papai só fez uma pergunta, você não vai apanhar por dizer a verdade, e sim se estiver escondendo algo.

- Paizinho...Edward estava sem dinheiro quando chegou à Itália e foi a pé para Volterra, quando fomos liberados eles deram uma ordem pra não ficarmos na cidade por muito tempo, não dava pra pedir um carro, muito menos esperar que passasse um taxi, nem sei se passam por lá, por isso, não apareceu nada na fatura do meu cartão.

- Lá não passa taxi Alice – respondi, e cobri a boca rapidamente ao notar que havia falado de mais.

- Como sabe disso – perguntou Edward curioso.

- Não te interessa – disse friamente, com um tom que fez ele se encolher.

- Não fale assim com seu irmão – minha mãe disse indo em direção dele para fazer cafuné.

Dei de ombros e voltei a encostar-me à cadeira para ouvir o resto da conversa. Afinal o assunto me envolvia se não tivéssemos uma explicação justa para o roubo do carro estaríamos as duas numa fria, por sorte a desculpa da Ali era mais que boa.

- E como vocês voltaram para o aeroporto? eu posso perguntar. - Perguntou meu pai olhando de mim para Alice.

- Então...eu tive que pegar um carro emprestado sem permissão do dono. - disse ela baixinho, com carinha de inocente, tão baixinho que se ele não fosse um vampiro não a teria ouvido

- Roubar você quer dizer? E o carro que você e Isabella utilizaram pra chegar até lá? - Ele perguntou deixando a nós duas apreensivas, nossa sorte é que Ali tem o dom de levar meu pai no bico e respondeu com a mesma cara de inocente descontraída.

- Paizinho, nós tivemos que fazer o mesmo pra ir até lá, não tínhamos tempo pra alugar um carro eu nem sabia se ia dar tempo de salvar o Ed-... - Ela tapou a boca, assim que notou a mancada, como se pudesse deter as palavras que já haviam saído, os queixos dos meus pais caíram simultaneamente, Edward e eu bateu a mão na testa em derrota, e Jasper dei um pulo indignado com a revelação e eu me encolhi na cadeira.

- Vocês mentiram pra nós? - Meus pais e jásper gritamos em uníssono.

- Alto lar, mentiram virgula eu nem se que falei com vocês – disse para minha mãe que me olhava com um olhar que se pude-se matar eu já estaria morta.

- Mas como você pode Alice? Estávamos certos de que você tinha tudo sobre controle! Como você esconde algo assim de nós? - disse papai.

- Mas papai, eu disse no avião para a Itália que as chances não eram boas... porque ele estava mudando de idéia todo o tempo. - disse ela.

- Sim, mas depois que ele decidiu o que fazer você ligou pra dizer que estava tudo bem, que você vira vocês quatro voltando pra casa. - Ela encheu os olhos de veneno e começou a tremer o queixo, percebendo a irritação dele.

- E se os Volture não tivessem caído na armação de vocês dois? você tinha que ter nos contado, Alice, assim que Edward visse Bella, nós podíamos nos aproximar dele tanto quanto você, e estar a postos do mesmo jeito, pra interferir como você fez! - dizia ele andando de um lado para o outro.

- Mas papai não queria por mais ninguém em perigo. - ele a encarou e só disse uma vez.

- Vá para o seu quarto mocinha e me espere lá. Você também - disse se virando para mim.

- Se eles não tivessem caído tínhamos uma carta na manga. - Eu disse rapidamente.

- E qual seria – perguntou ele bem próximo.

- Uns contato.

- E que contatos seria esses.

- Uma amiga de infância.

- E desde quando você sabe algo da sua infância – disse Rosalie, talvez sem notar que aquilo poderia me ferir.

Levantei da mesa com lagrimas nos olhos, e corri escada acima me trancando no quarto. Me joguei na cama chorando contra o travesseiro, me encolhendo em posição fetal.

- QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU PRECISAR DIZER QUE SOMOS UMA FAMÍLIA? QUE SOMOS MAIS FORTES JUNTOS? - ouvi meu pai gritar e socar a mesa.

Continuei a soluçar e pensar no que fazer.


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

Depois de sair do escritório do meu pai, mesmo com a ordem de ir por meu quarto e não sair mais, eu tinha um ultimo assunto para resolver. No caminho pro meu quarto parei em frente a uma porta branca com flores rosas, com uma placa de madeira escrito "Quarto da Clar. Adolescente de TPM não per tube." bati levemente na porta esperei por uma resposta que não veio, então por fim decidi entrar, abri a porta sem nenhum barulho e vari o quarto com os olhos para encontra-la na cama em posição fetal.

Caminhei até ela lentamente e sentei-me na ponta da cama, ela respirou fundo apertou o travesseiro e fez uma pergunta que doeu.

– O que... você faz no meu... quarto – disse ela com a voz falha por conta do choro.

– Você é minha irmãzinha casula, é minha obrigação cuidar e proteger você não é? E não gostei do que a Rose falou, aquilo a magoou.

– Ela não foi a única a me magoar Edward, você começou as magoas nessa casa. E onde estava você nos últimos messes em que eu precisava de ajuda e não podia pedir a ninguém porque estavam todos preocupados com você? Onde estava você Edward? Quer que eu diga? Estava por ai bancando o covarde. Por que é isso que você foi, um covarde. Covarde demais para lutar pela mulher que ama, covarde demais para ficar com a família, ou aceitar as conseqüências de seus atos.

Ela falava enquanto sentava, com a voz baixa e chorosa. E eu só ouvia tentando uma brecha para agradece-la pelo que fez.

– Não quero seus agradecimentos Edward. Só quero que me deixe em paz, saia do meu quarto e de preferencia esquece que eu existo como todos os outro. Sera que da ou ta difícil.

– Clar escuta, sei que é difícil para você me perdo...

– Não Edward você não sabe de nada. Não sabe o que eu passei nos últimos meses, não sabe o que mudou tanto e não sabe como eu te salvei na Itália. Você não sabe nada sobre mim, NENHUM DE VOCÊS SABE – ela gritou a plenos pulmões – AGORA SAI, EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ NO MEU QUARTO, SAI EDWARD AGORA.

Em quanto ela gritava meus pais entraram no quarto ela não pareceu notar, minha mãe a puxou para um canto e a abraçou e meu pai me puxou pelo braço tentei falar novamente com ela que tornou a me cortar.

– NÃO FALE NADA EDWARD – ela chegou a rosnar – SABE PORQUE? Desde o momento que você convenceu papai e mamãe dessa sua loucura, ignorando meu pedido para ficar e quando por sua CULPA, no momento em que mais estive perdida, fiquei sozinha. No instante que notei que todos os seus caprichos tinham me feito ficar sem amigos em um momento difícil. QUE VOCÊ MORREU PARA MIM.

– Clar Cullen não fale assim com seu irmão – ralhou Carlisle com ela.

Meu pai me puxou para fora do quarto. E me guiando para o meu, la eu desatei a chorar lagrimas de veneno escoriam pela minha bochecha, minha irmã me odiava eu sabia parcialmente o porque sua mente era uma bagunça, apesar de ela ter apendido um jeito de me bloquear, os pensamentos que capitei soutos não fazem sentido.

Tinha medo de ela tomar decisões de que se arrependa depois. Se algo acontece-se com ela nunca me perdoaria afinal ela estava certa foi tudo minha culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv. Clar.

Depois de minha briga com Edward, sai correndo do quarto o mais rápido que pude, precisava pensar e para isso tinha que ficar o mais longe possível dele, entrei na garagem pegando o carro de Carlisle e indo para o único lugar em que eles não podiam entrar: La Push.

Logo que cheguei encontrei Quil, que me convidou para ir a um penhasco. Eu ainda estava confusa e distraída.

– Você esta estranha o que ouve – ótimo até ele notou.

– Eu não sei o que fazer – eu realmente não sabia já havia pensado em muita coisa, mas nenhuma solução apareceu.

– Talvez eu possa ajudar – ofereceu.

– Duvido muito. Muita coisa mudou Quil. Descobri coisas do meu passado que não sei se devo contar a minha família. Tenho medo de como iram reagir, Rose principalmente acho que sera capaz de arrancar minha cabeça. Meu pai se descobri que estou com essas ideias na cabeça me mata, e ainda me poem de castigo pro resto da minha vida.

– O que descobriu?

– Que não foi só minha mãe que morreu, meu irmão mais velho também. Que Anne tem a guarda de John, mas que a da Mel pertence a mim. Não posso impor isso a minha família Quil, não posso forca-los a conviver com uma criança de cinco anos. Mas também não vou abandona-la, estou pensando em deixar os Cullens.

– Esta querendo fugir? Não pode fazer isso – levantou ele indignado.

– Quil não posso abandona-la ela depende de mim. Já passou por muita coisa. E não posso leva-la para a casa dos Cullens. Por Deus todos os filhos deles já são crescidos.

– Não importa, acha que eles querem que você vá embora?

– Não porque acha que eu disse que se meu pai souber me mata e depois me poem de castigo. Eles não vão querer que eu vá embora, mas não sei como contar. Estou me sentindo uma adolescente que precisa contar para os pais que esta gravida.

– Ta bom já sei o que fazer. Agente foge para Las Vegas se casa e depois criamos essa menina aqui em La Push.

– Você é louco – disse abismada com a solução que ele deu.

– Não – resmungou – mas já perdi Embry e Jack, não quero perder você também.

– E a solução é se casar comigo? Quil e se um dia, você vier a se apaixonar. E Quil só temos dezesseis não temos renda fixa, como pode pensar na loucura de se casar. Meu pai me mata se eu fugir de casa, imagina se for para me casar.

– Se estivermos casados ele não vai poder tocar em você.

– Eu acabei de dizer que se fugir de casa meu pai me mata, e você me propõem fugir para casar? Você realmente me quer morta – nos rirmos juntos e nos deitamos olhando para o céu nublado constante de Forks.

– Não quero você morta, mas também não quero que vá embora – Quil me puxou me trazendo para ficar deitada abraçada a ele, sabia que era errado, que não devia me apegar a ele dessa maneira, mas neste momento era só disso que eu precisava.

Nos afastamos quando ouvimos atrás de nos um rosnado baixo, gelei ao pensar que pude-se ser meu pai, ou um de meus irmãos, e soutei o ar aliviada ao constatar que é só o Jack. Acho que me aliviei cedo demais.

– O que você faz aqui – perguntou entre os dentes termendo – não é mas bem vinda.

– Já estou indo. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

– Não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum. O que deu em você Jack? Eu não o reconheço mas, nem você nem o Embry, desde que passaram a andar com o Sam. E a Clar vem me ver sempre que quiser, e acostume-se ela pode acabar vindo morar aqui.

Depois de tudo isso que ele disse, Jacob ficou sem reação, talvez pelo fato de Quil o ter desafiado ou ter deixado a entender que eu e ele um dia poderíamos nos casar. Não ficamos para esperar ele reagir, Quil me rebocou para sua casa assim que terminou de falar.

– Você é louco Quil, Jacob esta enorme, já pensou se ele te bate, vou acabar ficando sem noivo – disse brincando e logo caindo na gargalhada, mas ele pelo contrario não gostou de seu insinuar que ele poderia ter apanhado de Jacob. Homens.

– Você não sabe do que esta falando.

– Vai me dizer que não me arrastou de lá por medo de apanhar?

– Claro que não! Te arrastei de lá porque apesar de toda grosseria. O Jacob não parava de te comer com os olhos. E você gosta de provocar que roupa é essa?

Olhei para minha roupa procurando algum defeito. Mas não achei nenhum. Eu vestia uma short jeans simples, um corpete preto e uma uma blusa de botões, preta e meio transparente, e na cabeça eu tinha um arco só de enfeite.

– O que tem a minha roupa?

– Esta curta demais. Mostra o que deve e o que não deve.

– Haa Quil vai catar coquinho vai – disse o empurrando do sofá pro chão.

– Você.nã . .isso – disse ele pausadamente. Antes de levantar e começar a correr atrás de mim.

Ficamos nisso por um bom tempo. Eu consegui tirar da cabeça todas as preocupações, e ter uma tarde super divertida.

Fiquei extremamente feliz em saber que não perdi todos os meus amigos nessa loucura do Edward.

– Quil eu tenho que ir.

– Por que?

– Porque quero continuar viva. Kkkk.

– Não. Não vou deixar você ir. Você vai fugir.

– Não, eu não irei fugir, e se eu for te chamo para ir junto.

Voltei para casa nervosa, meu pai nesse momento deve esta possesso. Cheguei em casa e estacionei o carro na garagem.

Mau saí do carro e senti uma mão forte me apertando, olhei somente para encontrar o meu pai nem um pouco feliz.

– Pode me dizer onde estava?

– Em La Push.

Ótimo meu pai me pois de castigo, tive que voltar para o tédio da escola, e Anne cada vez mais me pressiona por uma decisão, faz quase quinze dias que estive com Quil.

Na escola todos parecem comentar, mas diferente de antes não ando com meus antigos amigos, muito menos fico na mesma mesa que Edward. Costumo lanchar sozinha e pouco falo na sala, não sei o motivo mas acho que nada sera como antes.

Recebi uma mensagem do Quil no meu celular.

Estou te esperando no portã .

Corri para lá com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Então decidiu o que fazer?

– Não Quil ainda não sei que decisão tomar, muito menos como contar.

Sempre poderá contar comigo independente da decisão.

– Sim Quil, você já me disse. E estou pensando seriamente em aceitar.

– Se aceitar me avise que eu – ele parou de falar e se aproximou – compro as alianças – e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Ta eu aviso.

Voltei para a sala e não consegui me concentrar na aula. Saí e fui para casa com Alice que dirigiu um tanto quanto devagar. Quando chegamos eu entrei logo em casa e na sala estão todos sem exceções.

– Todos para a sala de jantar agora – disse meu pai baixo e com a voz letal.

Todos foram mais do que rápidos.

– Agora Clar, pode me explicar porque um dos meninos de La Push acha que vocês vão fugir para casar – engoli em seco.

– Pai poderia pedir para os outros irem caçar, para que possamos conversar?

– Claro. Meninos? – disse Carlisle fazendo sinal para todos se retirarem.

Agora só sobraram eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Agora é a hora da verdade. Contei para eles tudo, desde o inicio deixando de fora somente o fato de eu ser uma Volture. Disse que por não querer abrir mão de Mellany e Quil não querer que eu vá embora pro pois o casamento em Las Vegas.

– E você ia aceitar – abaixei a cabeça por que era exatamente essa minha intenção – suba para o seu quarto e não saia de lá a menos que queira apanhar.

Corri escada acima e me tranquei no meu quarto, tentei ouvir o que falavam, mas meu pai muito esperto estava conversando com minha mãe na cozinha o comodo mais longe do meu quarto.

Um tempo depois ouvi os outros chegarem, e meu pai resumidamente contou a todos. E logo depois me chamar.

Quando cheguei na sala, meu pai me disse que os meninos queriam tirar algumas duvidas, então eles fariam perguntas e eu as responderia. Começou pela Rose.

– Como foi capaz de dar seu filho para alguem? – porque sera que eu já esperava.

– Não foi bem assim Rose, não era o que eu queria a principio, minha gravidez foi conturbada, e quando estava com sete meses decidi que isso era o melhor, principalmente para os meus filhos – disse me lembrando do que me fez tomar tal decisão.

Flash back...

Anne agia estranho a meses, desde pouco depois de descobrimos minha gravidez, a principio pensei que era pelo estúpido comportamento de Peter, ou nossas brigas constantes. A pouco descobri não se tratar de uma coisa nem outra. Anne estava trabalhando e não havia contado a ninguém, isso é algo que Anne sempre quis então fiquei realmente feliz. Quando ela chegou pulei em cima dela dando um abraço bem apertado, ou o máximo que aquela barrigona permitia.

– O que deu em você ficou louca?

– Não só estou feliz – disse me separando – por que não me contou que esta trabalhando?

– Quem disse que eu não contei – perguntou ela se levantando

– é claro que eu contei, só que nenhum de vocês lembram, porque estavam todos extremamente ocupados com você e Peter. É sempre assim desde pequenos. Mamãe nunca notou nada do que faço, sou diretora do grêmio da escola, chefe das lideres de torcida, mas a mamãe nunca foi a um jogo, porque sempre esta presa nas reuniões de orientação os pais por conta de vocês. Vocês não conseguem lidar com a gravidez agora, o que faram quando nascerem? Você é irresponsável, não sabe cuidar nem de você quem dirá de uma criancinha.

Ela disse tudo e me deu as costas me deixando sozinha, subi para o quarto e dormi pensando em tudo o que ela havia dito. E na manhã seguinte havia tomado minha decisão.

Fim do flash back...

– no que estava pensando? – perguntou Jasper, obviamente interessado na mudança do meus sentimentos.

– Em como eu era igualmente irresponsável ao Edward.

– Minha vez de perguntar, minha vez – disse Emm esbaforido como sempre.

– Espero que não seja besteira – Alice resmungou.

– É o Emm, é claro que é besteira – disse rindo.

– Quantos Anos tem?

– Tem o que Emmett?

– A menina oras!

– Ah... Mel tem quatro fara cinco, quase a idade do acidente, eles tinham poucos meses.

– Posso ajudar a mamãe com o quarto? – perguntou Alice para o meu pai, quicando na cadeira.

– Claro Alice – respondeu rindo de sua empolgação.

– Desculpe Clar – disse Edward de cabeça baixa.

– Não se culpe você é só um adolescente de 17 anos – eu disse e todos riram, ele pensou em responder mas papai logo o cortou.

– Chega Edward não vamos mais discutir, Rose por favor ligue para a companhia aérea, e peça uma de Cornell de Wisconsin para Forks.

Foi assim o resto da semana, todos super ansiosos para a chegada da pequena Mel, e eu para saber como ela estava, linda com certeza. Os meus pais estava super animados principalmente com a ideia de ter uma criança, em que eles pudessem acompanhar todos os momentos. Alice preparava o quarto e o enchia brinquedos, acho que não tinha nem lugar para tanta coisa, é urso, bonecas e etc.

Hoje é o dia que Mellany chega estamos indo eu, papai, mamãe e Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chegamos ao aeroporto e esperamos pouco mais que meia hora por conta de um atraso, mas logo vimos uma comissaria de bordo, de mãozinha dada com uma lindagarotinha de cabelos de um castanho claro quase loiro, pele clarinha, branca como uma bonequinha de porcelana, os olhos de um azul intenso que me erram tão familia mais eu não sei de onde. Vestia um vestidinho, totalmente fofo e angelical, rosa que ia ate os joelhos e para dar total contaste ao angelical usava um óculos escuro rosa e um all starzinho rosa.

A aeromoça se inclinou para a menina e lhe cochichou algo, a menina olhou em volta por todo o aeroporto umas duas vezes até apontar para o canto onde estávamos. E correu em nossa direção ignorando totalmente a comissaria, e abrasando minhas pernas fortemente.

Ela sabia quem era pois dias antes eu mandei para Anne a foto da família toda para que ela explica-se para Mel quem é cada um, para não chamar atenção.

Oi meu docinho – disse a pegando no colo na hora em que a aeromoça chegava correndo.

Nunca mais faça isso menina endoidou – gritou a aeromoça, fazendo Mel se encolher e abrasar-me fortemente.

Não é necessário gritar dessa maneira ela é só uma criança – falei extremamente brava.

Filha, acalme-se – disse meu pai se dirigindo a aeromoça – olha sou Carlisle Cullen. Pai da Mellany.

O desculpe-me senhor Cullen é só que ela me assustou – disse a sonsa da aeromoça.

Claro senhorita, essas são as bagagens - perguntou a sonsa, que confirmou com a cabeça – ganhou presentes por lá – perguntou papai a Mel.

Muitos – gritou entusiasmada. Rimos com a espontaneidade dela.

Isso quer disser que eu não preciso dar os presentes que estão em casa ne? – falou papai.

Precisa sim – retrucou brava.

Mais você já ganhou um monte – ele continuou a brincadeira.

Mas não de vocês – disse ela deixando uma lagriminha escapar.

Ohh querida não chora o papai só esta brincando.

Vem com a mamãe, vem minha florzinha – disse Esme a pegando no colo – não liga para o papai, se ele não der presentes, ele vai dormi no sofá – disse fazendo eu e Jazz gargalhar.

Vamos para casa antes que eu acabe dormindo no sofá – disse Carlisle pegando o carrinho com as malas.

O caminho até em casa foi tranqüilo, Mel fala pelos cotovelos, só ficou quieta quando chegamos, ela se escondeu no colo da mamãe, com as bochechas rosa de vergonha.

Ai, como ela é fofa – disse Alice se aproximando.

E você uma fadinha – disse contra o peito da mamãe ainda incapaz de olhar para Alice.

Ela em pouco tempo se acostumou com todos, perdeu o medo e voltou a falar pelos cotovelos, Alice mostrou para ela a linda casinha de boneca que tínhamos construído, Mel ficou encantada até mais do que com o quarto. Meus pais a matricularam na escola e amanhã é seu primeiro dia de aula.

Seu cheiro denunciou que a pequena estava na cozinha eu e mamãe estamos de costas então não estamos vendo.

Mamãeee – disse manhosa.

Que foi meu docinho – perguntou mamãe se virando para olha-la.

A Anne disse quando eu tava na casa dela e fiz essa pergunta – virei para olha-la – que eu tinha que pergunta para você e para o papai.

E qual a pergunta – disse mamãe a pegando no colo.

Eu posso continua a fazer ballet?

É claro que pode docinho – respondeu a ela – você fazia ballet – ela fez que sim com a cabeça – e era uma boa bailarina – ela fez sinal de não sei com as mãozinha viradas para cima, nos fazendo gargalhar.

Que risada gostosa, posso saber o que é tão engraçado – perguntou papai ao entrar na cozinha.

Temos uma filha bailarina.

Quem?

EU, EU, EU – gritou ela no colo de Esme.

É agora a bailarina vai comer para ter força para dança – disse mamãe pondo o prato na frente dela e dando a ela na boca, apesar dela saber comer sozinha Esme adorava mima-la.


End file.
